


A Special Day

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little, fluffy one shot for the wonderful thingsididntknowwereerotic on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day

 

With tired and half-closed eyes, she padded over into the kitchen, the bright morning sun lighting up the room while the birds outside were singing their song at the top of their lungs.

 

Like every morning - except Sundays - she grabbed the yellow cardboard box from the worktop by the fridge and poured a handful of muesli into her favourite porcelain bowl, white with a big smiley face on the side. He had bought it for her a while ago to brighten up her every morning.

 

A small, folded piece of paper attracted her attention just as she was about to pour milk over her cereal and carefully she extracted it from the pile of healthy fruit and grain.

 

 

_Good morning my dearest,_

_Did you sleep well amidst your many pillows wearing my blue shirt? I know you wear it every time I am away and I sincerely hope it gives you solace on the days we are apart._

_I am so very sorry that today of all days is one of these without me by your side but I hope you will have a fantastic day!_

_I am not quite sure what time it is when you find this little note but maybe make sure that you are not running around in merely a towel by 9 o’clock ;)_

_Have a wonderful day, darling. I am thinking of you every moment of it!_

_With love,_

_Tom_

 

She smiled and bit her lip as her thoughts drifted to the blonde, curly-haired man who she normally shared her bed and life with. He was away shooting and therefore unable to celebrate with her that day but she should have known he would make sure to be with her at least in some ways.

 

Quickly, she glanced at the clock above the oven. 8:58. Well, at least she was dressed even if her hair probably looked a mess and her pyjama - his blue shirt and a pair of white Snoopy pyjama bottoms - wasn’t the fanciest piece of clothing.

 

At 9 o’clock sharp her doorbell rang and, leaving her cereal behind, she quickly went to open the door only to be faced with the biggest and prettiest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

 

“Oh wow…um, hello there.” She tried to get a glimpse of the person delivering it but it wasn’t before she finally saw the young, spectacled, ginger-haired delivery boy that she realised she had hoped it would be someone else. Nevertheless, she thanked him with a beaming smile before returning back to the kitchen, the scent of the flowers - roses, gerberas, and lilies - filling the air.

 

For a little while after her day was just like any other - having a shower, getting dressed, leaving the house - except that she had taken a day off work to wander around the city, going to all the places she loved most.

 

The first stop was her favourite bookshop on Piccadilly and she entered Waterstone’s with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Slowly, she wandered around, picking up a book here and there to read the blurb on the back or flick through the pages before she put it down again and continued her stroll. She took her time on every floor and even had a look at those sections which she normally didn’t venture to simply because today she had the time and desire to do so.

 

Surprised she looked up as a staff member addressed her by name and a little confused she took the book from the young man’s hands. “This has been left here for you, Miss. Happy birthday,” he smiled before returning back to the pile of books he had been sorting into the shelves.

 

A smile lit up her face as she read the title on the cover - Shakespeare’s Sonnets - and slowly she opened it.

 

_My darling,_

_I know how much you adore these sonnets and I remember how very sad you were when your other copy was lost during our trip to Scotland last summer. May this one find a place in your heart instead and bring a smile to your face whenever you choose to pick it up._

_With love,_

_Tom_

 

A small piece of paper stuck out from the book and carefully she opened the assigned page.

 

**Sonnet 18**

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

 

She had to wipe a small tear from her cheek when she had finished reading it - in his voice obviously. She loved this sonnet so much and it reminded her of him and the love they shared. Clutching the book close to her chest, she left the bookshop and strolled down Piccadilly, away from the bustling crowds of Leicester Square and Piccadilly Circus and instead into the direction of Green Park, although this would not be her final destination.

 

Once there, she walked further down to St. James’s Park to sit beside the water and to watch squirrels chase tourists while begging for food. It was a glorious, warm day in March and the park was packed with people from all over the world enjoying the weather and their first ice cream of the year.

 

Without haste, she flicked through the pages of her new book, stopping here and there to read a line or two or even an entire sonnet. It wasn’t before someone sat down next to her - a little too close for her liking - that she finally looked up again.

 

“Oh hey, it’s you!,” she smiled as she looked right into the deep and enchanting blue-green eyes of one of Tom’s best friends.

 

“Hello there. Happy birthday!,” Benedict grinned warmly, pulling her in for a gentle hug and a quick peck on the cheek. “Enjoying the day as I can see,” he winked towards the book and she smiled brightly in return.

 

For a short while they indulged in their shared passion for the bard’s writing before he pulled a white envelope from the inside of his jacket. It was blank except for her name written on the front in a very familiar handwriting.

 

“He really has roped everybody in for today, hasn’t he?,” she laughed and Benedict merely smiled knowingly. Carefully, she pulled out the card and read its contents.

 

_My love,_

_I am confident that Benedict has found you on your favourite bench at St. James’s Park. It is a glorious day to be outside, isn’t it? The evenings, however, are still rather chilly so I believe you will want to spend it inside today. At home, a little surprise will be waiting for you and I sincerely hope you will like my suggestion for your evening entertainment tonight._

_With love,_

_Tom_

 

“Do you know anything about this?”

 

Pretending to have no clue at all, Benedict shook his head, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

“Okay, so you do,” she concluded with a laugh and he averted his eyes, laughing himself.

 

“Anyway, thank you Ben.”

 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. Enjoy the rest of the day and make sure to stop by your local Hummingbird Bakery before you go home,” he winked, gave her another kiss on the cheek and left her sitting on the bench, another slightly confused but happy smile on her face.

 

Hummingbird Bakery on Portobello Road was as packed as ever but she waited patiently in line, wondering what surprise would await her here. The young woman behind the counter beamed at her once it was her turn to be served and before she could say another word, a small box with a bow on top was placed before her. “Happy birthday, Miss!,” the woman smiled brightly and mumbling a thank you in return, she took the box and left the shop.

 

She longed to take a look inside but decided to go home first before examining the contents more closely. Never had the fifteen minute walk home felt longer than this very moment.

 

Upon unlocking the front door, she almost didn’t see the envelope lying on the floor but before she could step on it, she picked it up and left it on the side table in the hallway to take off her coat and shoes first.

 

Shortly after, she lifted the lid carefully off the box and immediately her eyes grew wide with excitement. Inside sat four delicious looking cupcakes - Red Velvet, Green Tea, Lavender, and Hazelnut - and another note from the Hummingbird Bakery staff wishing her a happy birthday. Contemplating which one to eat first, she picked up the envelope from the hallway and opened it.

 

Two tickets fell out together with another handwritten note and she read it first.

 

_My wonderful angel,_

_Do you like the cupcakes I’ve chosen for you? I sincerely hope you do! Enjoy them, eat them all at once or save some for later. Do whatever you feel like doing as it is your special day and you are allowed everything you want!_

_I also hope you like what I’ve planned for you tonight. I know there are two tickets but don’t worry about finding someone to accompany you. Everything is sorted already and you only have to be ready tonight at 6:30. A car will pick you up and drive you to the theatre where you’ll meet your date for the evening. Enjoy yourself, my dear!_

_With love,_

_Tom_

_P.S. In case you don’t know what to wear, take a look inside the white box on my side of the wardrobe. ;)_

 

She was pretty sure she hadn’t seen a white box in the wardrobe earlier that day when she had chosen the dress she was wearing now but nevertheless she went back into their bedroom to have a look.

 

Her hands were a little sweaty with excitement when she placed the white, big box on top of their bed. She could have sworn it had not been there before but maybe she simply had not paid attention that morning.

 

Slowly, she lifted the lid and almost dropped it again when she saw what was underneath it. Protected by a thin sheet of paper and carefully folded lay a beautiful off-white dress with gold detailing on the neckline and waist. A note underneath indicated that she would find matching shoes in a similar box in the shoe cupboard in the hall and quickly she went to retrieve it, placing it beside the other box. The most beautiful golden shoes lay inside and she slipped inside them eagerly. They fit perfectly!

 

She felt like a goddess that night, wearing the golden heels and the flowing, knee-length dress, her hair falling down over her shoulders and back in smooth, perfect waves. It was now 6:27 and she was already waiting by the door, the two tickets for the theatre safely in her small, golden clutch.

 

Despite expecting it, the ringing of the doorbell made her jump and she took one last look at the mirror before she opened the door.

 

“Your car is waiting, Miss,” the man smiled, his black, simple suit and the absence of anyone else in the black Jaguar telling her that he was her driver.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled shyly, closed the door behind her and accepted his hand as they descended the stairs and walked towards the luxurious car.

 

The ride through Kensington&Chelsea and Westminster was a quiet one and before she realised, they had arrived at the theatre in the midst of London’s West End. Tourists and other theatre-goers were eager to enter the building or walk past those waiting on the pavement and she gladly accepted the driver’s extended hand as she stepped out of the car.

 

A few people turned towards her, probably trying to find out whether or not she was someone famous but as soon as they realised she wasn’t they turned back around, minding their own business.

 

With gleaming eyes and a flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach, she entered the theatre’s foyer, lit up with chandeliers which illuminated the burgundy wallpaper and the golden details around the mirrors. Not long after she had stepped inside, a young man approached her, welcoming her in the theatre and wishing her a happy birthday before asking her to follow him.

 

Despite the sign announcing that the bar was still closed, she was then lead down the short corridor towards Lionels Bar and a quiet gasp left her lips upon their arrival for it wasn’t empty as she had expected.

 

Instead, a handsome gentleman leaned against the bar, his black tuxedo immaculate, his curls tamed and his face clean-shaven. Meanwhile, the young usher had quietly disappeared, leaving them alone in the room and she could feel herself blush as his crystal blue eyes wandered up and down her body, admiring her appearance.

 

“I hope you are happy with the choice of your date,” he smiled, lovingly, slowly stepping towards her.

 

“I am not quite sure if ‘happy’ is a word strong enough to convey what I am feeling right now,” she whispered, tears of happiness and love glistening in her eyes before she fell into Tom’s arms.

 

“Happy birthday, my dearest love!”


End file.
